


A Final Kingdom to Rush: A Request from the Goddesses

by CrossoverScrine (cxtronica)



Category: Kingdom Rush
Genre: Gen, loosework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/CrossoverScrine
Summary: This is my first time writing about this. please enjoyloosely based on the Kingdom Rush series.Highly noncanonical unless IH deems it.
Kudos: 1





	A Final Kingdom to Rush: A Request from the Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about this. please enjoy
> 
> loosely based on the Kingdom Rush series.
> 
> Highly noncanonical unless IH deems it.

After all your reincarnations, you, the Nameless Scribe of the Nameless General, have decided to move on from the physical plane of Linirea into the Thereafter. You have seen the Nameless General’s reincarnations control different races to battle each other, from siding with King Denas and Princess Alleria to siding with the Dark Lord Vez’nan into the fray across his four reincarnations, but as of now, you decide to move on and rest.

As you traverse the great Thereafter, however, you catch wind of two female elfin liminals approaching you. The first elfin liminal is a cervitaur—upper half elfin, lower half cervine—with white hair, white eyes, white skin, white hooves—definitely pure glowing white. A blue-white aura surrounded her entire body. She wore a flowing white shirt garb woven with stars and a long cape which extended all the way down to her deer flank. On her head is a crown of white leaves and a diamond right in the middle. On her right hand. she holds a staff of unblemished elder wood and orichalcum with vines of flowers running along the shaft. At its top sits a glowing crystal of chrysoprase, the only thing about her that is NOT white.

The second elfin liminal looks like what they call a drider. Her form should look familiar to you because it resembles the amalgam Mactans and Malicia created before being vanquished by your master. Her hair is still white, her eyes blue instead of red, her upper body dark as charcoal, her spider thorax---which does not have a crystal---brown as a tree’s bark, and her spider abdomen, 1 and a half times as large as the amalgam you have seen, in stripes of shades of red and way fuzzier than what your General has seen. Her body armor is a light orange, and her staff is made of obsidian and has a diamond on the upper end. But her face still looks like her sister’s, if you could make out their beautiful-beyond-comprehension face features.

“Dee-a-gwee!” the cervitauride exclaimed in a voice angelic, “What a joy it is to find another soul around these parts!”

“Calm down, sister!” the drideress replied in a silky tone, “He’s new. Hello, kind soul, what brings you here?”

“Venturing off, “ you say, “Why ask, ladies?”

“Ladies?!” both of them exclaimed, “Do you not know who we are?”

“I am Elynie, Goddess of the Elves!” the first one spoke gleefully.

“And I am Ekatri, the Spider Goddess of the Twilight Elves. There’s a difference,” the second one spoke cheerily.

 _The Spider Goddess!_ You thought. You begin to feel alarmed. _How in all of Linirea is the Elven Goddess mingling with the Spider Goddess?_

“How in all of Linirea am I mingling with my own sister?” Elynie exclaimed. Your jaw drops. In all your reincarnations, you were taught that normal elves and twilight elves were archenemies. Now, you see both of them laughing with each other. And now you learn that they are sisters.

The myths never told you that, didn’t they?

“That thing you saw way before was their own interpretation of the true Spider Goddess, yours truly!” Ekatri exclaimed, “Like helm they didn’t capture my fuzzy butt!” She pointed to her spider abdomen, and instantly, Elynie ran over and squeezed it tightly with her hands, saying, “So fuzzy, so soft!”

“Okay, I’m gonna unsee that!” you reply.

“Nope, you can’t!” Ekatri exclaimed, “But anyway, who are you?”

“The Nameless Scribe of the Nameless General,” you reply, shaking.

Both of them gasp. “The Nameless General?!” Elynie exclaimed, “I was there when he vanquished Vez’nan!”

“I was there when he dispelled Umbra!” Ekatri exclaimed.

“I was there when he killed my sister’s ugly clone!” Elynie added, “And corrupted my Tear in the process.”

“I was there when Vez’nan… well, he booped King Denas to bits, and that was not really important,” Ekatri added. She was now dangling from a string.

“But Denas was a nice guy!” Elynie protested, “*gasp* I remembered something!”

“About what, sis?”

“The Tear, my Tear!” Elynie replied, “The tear that gave birth to the elven race!”

“The Tear that was created when Elynie found Mr. Fluffles stuck in the Undead Mountains somewhere far north of Linirea,” Ekatri explained.

“You mean Faustus / Bonehart?” you asked.

“Yep, that one!” both goddesses replied, nodding their heads furiously. You’re clearly getting puzzled by these two, but remain calm.

“What about it?” you asked.

“We’re getting it back!” Elynie exclaimed.

"Right, sister!” Ekatri exclaimed, “We must see The Nameless General! Is he here?”

“Can we have his autograph?” Elynie asked.

You do a facepalm. “You two really are sisters, twin sisters!”

Ekatri gasped and pointed at you. “How do you know?” she exclaimed. 

“Intuition,” you reply. You actually don't know that they were twins until now. Perhaps their similar, childlike behavior gave it away.

“Amazing!” Elynie exclaimed, “Now, please take us to the guy!”

“But---,” you protest.

“Just take us to him,” Ekatri replied, “We’ll give you anything you want! We’re goddesses after all! We answer prayers.” She gives you a playful wink.

You heave a deep sigh, and say, “Fine!"

“Hop on!” Elynie exclaimed. You get on her back, and in an instant, both goddesses and you appear before the Nameless General, who was looking beyond the edge of the Thereafter, reminiscing on his adventures.

“Yo, N.G.!” Ekatri greeted.

“You could’ve at least shown some decency, oh, Eight-Legged Venerableness!” you exclaim.

“Do you question us, scribe?!” Elynie asked, turning her head 180 degrees to face you. Weird.

“Nope, nope!” you reply.

“Good!” Ekatri continued, “So, Nameless General, can you help us goddesses take back the Tear of Elynie from those tentacled dinguses?”

Without a word, the General simply gave two thumbs up. “One last time,” he said, “Let’s go, your Venerablenesses.”


End file.
